


For Fifty Thousand Dollars!

by NocturnalFriend, VieroEclipse



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Noctis Lucis Caelum is a Brat, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalFriend/pseuds/NocturnalFriend, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VieroEclipse/pseuds/VieroEclipse
Summary: “And the first winner get fifty thousand dollars, Noct! Isn’t that crazy!?”Prompto persuades Noct to join a new reality show 'Catch Your Fish', a fishing competition. Noct excited to join it since he loves fishing.And then something strange happen...





	1. First Segment

**Author's Note:**

> Already Beta-ed by my bae NocturnalFriend
> 
> I'm in the mood of humor after all the drama fics I've been released. Contains a lot of swearing and cursing.

"What form is this?" Noct asked and raised his eyebrows, looking at the innocent sheet of paper, suspicious.

“Just fill it buddy. You must answer it honestly. No lying. Okay, have fun!” Prompto just winked, leaving Noctis alone in his room. Noctis frowned when he saw the title of the form.

“What is your desired partner?”

Noctis remembered Prompto’s explanation. He’d said the form was for every candidate who wanted to participate in the upcoming reality show “Catch your fish”. His best friend told him it was a new fishing competition. Since Noctis loved fishing, he was interested in joining it.

_“And the first winner gets fifty thousand dollars, Noct! Isn’t that crazy!?”_

Alright, Prompto really knew how to tempt Noctis. With so much money, he could buy all of his favorite games and figurines. He wouldn’t need to use his father’s credit card secretly anymore. His father, Regis, would be so angry if he ever knew for what Noctis had spent it already.

Oh yes. He is so into this competition. He needed to win, no matter what. Confident in his fishing skills, he was surely going to win this.

“What’s your partner’s gender? For fishing, of course I prefer a male companion.” Noctis began to fill the form, reading the question aloud to himself. Somehow, each question sounded strange to him. 

“Describe your type of partner (Personality, traits, etc.). Wait, what kind of question is this? It's just a fishing competition! Shouldn’t the question be about fishing?”

Noctis sighed, but he filled the lines underneath. Fifty thousand dollars, he thought. Maybe this was standard process for a reality show. He’d never been in one.

“For a professional fisher of course he should be a smart and charismatic guy. He should know the timing to catch the fish, have high patience. He should be mature too I think. And…”

The raven haired man kept writing his answers, going through the questions until everyone had been answered. Unbeknownst to Noctis, Prompto was laughing maniacally behind the door.

.

.

====

The day of the competition had finally arrived.

Noctis looked nervous. This was his first time appearing on TV. A look around at the other contestants didn’t make him feel any better. He was the only one to wear a casual shirt and a fishing hat while the other contestants looked so formal with their suits. And the single woman even wore a party dress? It seemed beyond impractical for a fishing competition to him.

Noctis felt like he was the one in the wrong costume here.

“Ladies and gentlemen! We proudly present the new and the most unique reality show ever, Catch Your Fish!” the audience gave a loud applause. Half Insomnia seemed to have come to watch the spectacle. The host began to explain the program with his voice exaggerated for added effect.

“Today, we have five candidates to compete with each other! They will catch their desired ‘fish’ in no time! When those curtains,” a gesture with his right hand to the red satin veiling part of the stage. “Open, they will meet with their destined partners! We tried to match it with their exact criteria. We want to make sure that this is the partner they’ve been looking for!”

Noctis frowned, eyes looking towards the red curtains with hearts printed all over them. This is ridiculous. This competition was getting stranger every minute. Somehow, he had a bad feeling about this.

“In their first meeting, we ask ourselves; will the wave of beautiful love blossom in their hearts? Now, let’s see!”

The loud dramatic and somehow ‘romantic’ music made Noctis cringe, it was so cliché. The curtain slowly parted. Colorful confetti and glitter began showering the stage from above. Four men and one woman appeared as the curtain was completely opened. They stepped before the five contestants who were already on stage.

 _‘What the hell!?’_ Noctis widened his eyes in shock when one of the older men stopped in front of him, very older than him. **Too old** , for a fishing companion. From his appearance, he looked like what? Seventy years old? He even looked older than his father.

Is this a joke?

Noctis cringed inwardly when he saw the name tag on the older man’s suit. ‘ **IEDOLAS** **ALDERCAPT** , Niflheim Corp. executive CEO’. Like, really? How did they decide to pair him up with an elderly CEO, as a fishing companion? _What the actual fuck!?_

“Umm, excuse me. No offense but… is he really my companion though?” Noctis began to question the host. The host frowned and leafed through the clipboard in his hand.

“Let’s see, you’re Noctis Lucis Caelum, 25 years old, fishing hobbyist and your destined partner should be-”

“Ah, pardon. I believe we are in the wrong place it seems?”

A deep voice interrupted the two. Noctis’s breath hitched when he saw a handsome red haired man with a fedora of all things and even stranger choice of clothes behind Iedolas. His many layers of cloth seemed extensive. A mantle with floral print, or was it a scarf, a long coat, and striped pants. What the hell, did he want to make some kind of fashion statement?

Nevertheless, Noctis was so glad about the man's appearance. The man looked younger than Iedolas for sure, maybe around his thirties. Though, Noctis definitely preferred this man to be his companion compared to Iedolas. He seemed like a fun guy to be around.

The host blinked at the red haired man. “And you are?”

“Ardyn Izunia, at your humble services.” The red haired man bowed slightly. Now the host looked at his paper, having found the name on his clip board at the man’s introduction.

“Ah yes, Ardyn Izunia, a man of no consequence. Thirty three years old. You should be Noctis’s partner. I’m terribly sorry for this slight mix up, sirs.”

Iedolas then switched his position with Ardyn without comment. Actually, an elder blonde woman named Sylva was Iedolas’s true companion. The pair despite their cold demeanour looked as relieved as Noctis felt. Now the eccentric red haired man standing in front of Noctis was smirking mysteriously.

“My, they’ve done a really great job to find my desired partner. Impressive! So fit with my criteria.” Noctis raised his eyebrows at the stranger’s, Ardyn’s, seductive tone. Before he could say anything in return, the host began to speak into the microphone again, addressing the audience.

“Ladies and gentlemen, all of the five candidates have now met with their destined partners! In this first segment, the judges will give their score based on how close the chemistry between the candidates and their respective partners is going to be.”

Noctis turned his eyes to the judges. There were three judges, one a black haired woman and movie director named Gentiana, the second a stoic man and also the top international head kitchen chef Ignis Scientia, and thirdly Aranea Highwind, beautiful yet sexy actress. All of the judges had different backgrounds, but why hadn’t they hired a professional fisher to be the judge instead? This was a fishing competition, wasn’t it? Noctis was really confused.

“You’re free to do anything to make an introduction and make for a sweet first impression to your partner. But, the more genuine and natural your chemistry is, the higher the score you get.”

‘This is easy.’ Noctis smiled slightly. If the red haired man in front of him was a professional fisher like him, it would be easy to make a good impression to each other. Talking about the same hobby was always a good way to break the ice. Noctis loved to share his experience in fishing, but rarely had anyone beside his father to talk to about it.

To his misfortune, Noctis’s expectation was a far cry from reality.

His jaw dropped, blue eyes widened in shock, his brain short circuited for a moment there when Ardyn bowed in front of him and took his hand, lips pressed to it in a short kiss. He wasn’t being treated like a fellow professional fisher.

He was being treated like a fucking _princess_.

“It's an honor to meet a beauty such as yourself, your majesty.” Those amber eyes gleamed with deep admiration and if this hadn’t been their first meeting ever, he would have believed it genuine. And a bit of… lust… maybe.

Wait a moment. Lust? LUST? _What. The. Hell!?_

“ _What the fuck_ are you doing? Is this some kind of a joke?” Noctis whispered harshly, gritting his teeth in anger. He felt humiliated by this treatment, like he was a _girl_. Ardyn’s expression turned from being charming to hurt, and the red haired man clenched his chest in exaggeration.

“Oh my, you didn’t like my introduction? Apologize, my dear boy if I’m too straightforward with you, even though I tried my best to be gentle at our first meeting.”

“Gentle? What do you mean?” Noctis asked, clearly expressing his irritation. Before he can lash out further to Ardyn his companion just calmly pointed with his finger to the other candidates.

“See for yourself then, my boy.”

And that's the very moment Noctis nearly had a heart attack. The sight of the other candidates was even more inappropriate than what Ardyn had done. There were some whose embrace was borderline intimate. Others were sucking each other’s face with no shame. Even the elderly couple, Iedolas and Sylva, were dancing with their faces close to each other like star crossed lovers.

_The fuck is this?_

“W-What are they doing? Isn’t this inappropriate for a fishing competition? It doesn’t make any sense!” Noctis gaped like a fish. It was Ardyn’s turn to frown. He stared at his young companion with a confused expression.

“Pardon me, but... Fishing… competition?”

“Of course! This reality show is a fishing competition, isn’t it? My friend told me this as he made me sign the papers to join it. I’m here to win the main prize. _Fifty thousand dollars! Isn’t that crazy!?_ ” Noctis even mimicked Prompto’s exaggerated tone perfectly. It took a moment for Ardyn to understand the situation, his expression finally settling on understanding.

“Oh my, it seems that friend of yours didn’t tell the truth, my boy.”

Noctis looked even more confused. Ardyn shook his head in sympathy and tried to give his companion some explanation.

”This is not a fishing competition. Well, ‘Catch Your Fish’ does not literally mean ‘Catch the real Fish’. It's metaphorical. This reality show is actually for finding your true desired partner for…”

“What is it then!?” Noctis asked, after the other hesitated to complete his sentence. Ardyn cleared his throat and then, covering his side cheek, whispered low.

“... Love.”

“Huh?”

“It is for finding love, my boy. This is an exclusive program for all people still single to search for their soulmate and true love.”

Noctis felt like someone emptied a bucket of ice water over him. At first, he didn’t believe what he’d heard. But looking at how serious Ardyn’s expression was, as well as the other candidate’s strange and inappropriate behaviour, Noctis hung his head in defeat.

“Damn it, Prompto!” He hissed under his breath.

He didn’t expect Prompto to lie to him like this. He had been pranked by his best friend. Pranked into some kind of finding a soulmate reality show? _Like, really Prompto? Was this the best you can do?_

A loud laugh escaped from Noctis mouth. His laugh turned into hysteria, it sounded so mad as if he were crying. Well, he was actually crying now. Ardyn gasped at the sight.

“My dear, are you okay?”

“Okay? What kind of question is that? Of course I’m NOT okay.” Noctis wiped his tears and tipped his fishing hat, wishing to vanish behind it. “What the hell am I doing here anymore? I want to go home.”

Before Noctis could walk away, Ardyn suddenly grabbed his arm with an intense look in his amber eyes. They actually froze him to the spot, so he listened. “Well, you can’t just leave like that boy.”

“Why is that? Why can’t I leave? I’m not interested in this bullshit reality show anymore if it’s not actual fishing!”

“Didn’t you know there is a punishment if you suddenly leave from this reality show?” Noctis frowned, confused.

“What punishment?” Ardyn sighed heavily with his young companion’s inexperience in such things.

“I assume, you didn’t read it then? It's written in the terms of agreement. The second paper behind the form you sign.”

“What!?” Noctis didn’t recall there was an additional paper behind the form. Or maybe he's just too excited to not notice it in the first place? Oh, shit.

“It's clearly written that if there is a candidate who suddenly withdraws their application as contestant from the show before its end, they must pay for all of the loss and damage. Since this is a new TV show, they didn’t want the show to have a bad rating in the first episode by someone doing a withdrawal.” Ardyn explained. Noctis crossed his arms over his chest, still intent upon leaving.

“How much should I pay then?”

“Not much. Around ten thousand dollars I think-”

“Are you fucking kidding me!? My dad is gonna kill me!” Noctis exclaimed in horror. Regis was going to kill him if he used his father’s money since such a huge amount would be noticed the moment he paid the reality show. No, he couldn’t do that.

“Goddamn it!” Noctis began to despair. Ardyn just chuckled and, tapping his young companion’s shoulder, suggested:

“Well, why not just play along with this reality show then?” Ardyn smirked mysteriously at him. Noctis stared at the older man with a look on his face that clearly said ‘ _are you crazy?_ ’, but the red haired man simply laughed in amusement  and closed the distance to Noctis, so he could speak with only the two of them hearing what he said next.

“You want to win the prize, don’t you? I can help you with that. We should cooperate and pretend to be _loving_ partners in this.”

“Why are you suddenly interested in this? I don’t swing that way you know, unlike you.” Noctis felt uneasy with their sudden closeness. He could even feel Ardyn’s breath on his face, especially his lips. His heart was beating a bit faster than normal.

“Well, you said it yourself. _Fifty thousand dollars, isn’t that crazy?_ Of course I want to win it myself.” Ardyn shrugged. His amber eyes gleamed with an odd excitement.

“We both could win this and get the prize together or you could just go home and pay ten thousand dollars with your daddy dearest’s money. Your choice, my boy.”

Noctis bit his bottom lip, thinking hard. Shit. He didn’t have any choice, did he? Ardyn’s suggestion sounded fair enough. This was all just a game wasn’t it? They could pretend to be a loving couple and win the prize, like Ardyn suggested. Fifty thousand dollars, _who wouldn't want that?_

“Alright then, we’re doing it like you said. I’m gonna pretend to be a good partner and all of this will be an act, no strings attached after we won the money. Do we have a deal?”

“Well, I’m afraid I can’t guarantee that, my boy.” Noctis raised his eyebrows. His blue eyes went wide when Ardyn began caressing his cheek with his fingers, invading his personal space yet again.

“After all, you're my type of ideal partner and lover, dear Noctis. I could lose control over myself whenever I see you. So, be careful…”

His deep voice, darkening with hidden promise – or was it a threat – made Noct’s heart beat like crazy. He shuddered, trying to keep some distance between himself and his dangerous companion. ”You really are enjoying this, aren’t you?” he accused him.

Ardyn just licked his lips. “Of course.”

Noctis cursed himself. If he’d known this from the beginning, he should have chosen a woman as a companion instead of a man.

Well, no turning back now.

He made a mental note to himself to give Prompto a good deal of revenge after all of this was over.

 

 


	2. Second Segment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the next segment is getting more and more... strange. This is for fifty thousand dollars, isn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the chapters in this fic is fully beta ed by my bae NocturnalFriend.

Their team score is rather low, unfortunately. It’s because Noctis is just still too shocked with the truth and now he tries his best to get along with Ardyn so that he could win the second part of the show. He tries not to look as awkward with Ardyn as he felt, tries his best to act natural, so those judges won’t get suspicious from his earlier break down.

The first segment was won by Iedolas and Sylva with the highest score. Noctis and Ardyn’s team got third place at least. The last place - and thus no longer participating - is for the team who has done the most inappropriate thing like sucking each other’s faces off and nearly going even further without shame. The audience looked disgusted at the sight. Noctis even cringed at this couple.

“Eww, they should just get a room already and spare us the sight. This program is broadcasted live on TV. I don’t know what they were thinking.”

“They’re just so drunk in love already, my boy. It's rather hard to stop if you lose control over yourself, don’t you think?” Ardyn commented as he sipped his drink. Noctis just sighed and rubbed his temples. The two men sat next to each other, backstage, waiting for the commercial break to be over.

“And stop calling me ‘my boy’ will you? It's rather strange. You sound like my father.”

“What should I call you then, _my dear_?” Ardyn softened his gaze, smirking lightly. Somehow, those golden amber eyes made Noctis a bit nervous. He shifted on the hard plastic chair, his fingers tugging at the collar of his shirt.

“Noctis is just fine, I think.”

“Aw, no pet name or anything? It will increase the awkwardness between us. We should look naturally closer to each other. Those judges will be looking closely at us.” Ardyn’s reason makes sense, so Noctis can’t argue with that.

“Just call me… Noct.” He said flustered.

“Noct?” Ardyn raised his eyebrows. Noctis turned his gaze down.

“Only my family and close friends are normally allowed to call me that.”

“I see.” Ardyn went silent for a moment before he tries to speak with his unique tone of voice. ”Alright then, _Noct, y_ ou may call me Ardyn.”

“Just, Ardyn?”

“Well I wouldn't mind if you call me ‘my love, my beloved or something along those lines’. It's up to you.” Ardyn cupped Noctis’s face gently, gazing at those blue eyes intently. Noctis slightly flustered with that gesture, turned his eyes away. He wasn’t comfortable with seeing that intense affection.

It made him feel weird.

“Ardyn is just fine.”

.

.

===== 

The commercial break is over. All the remaining four candidates were preparing for the next segment. They can’t guess what kind of game they must face next since this is the very first episode of the ‘Catch Your Fish’ show.

Noctis looked more nervous than before. All the other candidates were holding hands with their respective partners with no problem. Their obvious chemistry was unavoidable. Of course there would be no awkwardness between them since their objectives were in finding their soulmates, whereas Noctis only wanted to win the money.

“Relax a bit, there’s no need to be so tense and nervous. You’re with me… Noct.”

Ardyn’s deep voice surprised Noctis. Ardyn began to hold his hand gently. The young man blushed slightly at the close skin contact. His body feels warm and those amber eyes keep his heartbeat racing.

Somehow, Ardyn’s presence felt comforting to him. It made him feel weirdly at ease.

The audience began to give a loud applause when the host showed up at the center of the stage. “Well, are you all ready for the next segment? This time, our judges will be testing our candidates’ dancing skill with their respective partners!”

“What!?” Noctis eyes widened in shock. Dancing skill? What kind of joke is this? Noctis couldn’t even dance to save his life, let alone doing a couple dance with a man like Ardyn. The older man was taller than him. How was he supposed to match their steps? It would just look really awkward.

Even their outfit was out of place for dancing. What kind of person who wore a plain T-shirt and fishing hat just decided to do a partner dance with someone who wore so many layers meshed together like a mismatching fashion statement?

And Ardyn’s next words weren’t helping at all.

“My, isn’t that romantic, Noct? We will dance at the center of the stage with all those eyes staring at us! All of those people will be drawn in by our eternal love. They will feel this undeniable chemistry between us. I’m giddy with anticipation.”

“This is a disaster.”

Noctis began to hide his face in shame. He felt the urge to cry again. This was so humiliating for him. He was sure that if Regis ever saw him right now on TV, his father would have a heart attack seeing his precious son dancing with an older man and in this kind of reality show even. He’d be a disgrace to the Lucis Caelum family.

Ardyn then began to pull Noctis into his arms, setting their position into a romantic couple dance position for an easy waltz. Noctis gasped and was speechless with the lack of distance between them. The older man began to whisper in his ear.

“I can proudly say, I’m a great dancer myself, Noct. I’ll guide your steps slowly through this and we will do just fine. We can’t lose to Iedolas and his partner twice. They’ve already shown an impressive skill in dancing in the first segment. This segment isn't going to be a big deal to that elderly couple.”

“B-But what if I fail in this?” Noctis gritted his teeth in hesitation. Ardyn just chuckled and pressed their foreheads together.

“Then don’t look at them. Don’t look at anything. Just focus on me. Only me. I’ll take you to a different world where there is only the two of us who exist and no one else.”

Those amber eyes and deep voice held him captivated. Noctis froze for a moment, feeling like he slowly drowned and surfaced into this new world his partner spoke of. The slow romantic classical music began to fill the stage. All the candidates took their respective partners to the center of stage and perform their couple dances.

Noctis kept his gaze locked with Ardyn’s amber eyes. His blue eyes gleamed in awe. Their faces were so close. So close that their noses were nearly touching. He could see how gorgeous the red haired man was. He was such an ethereal handsome man. His heart beat rapidly. Those weird feelings began to invade his body and mind again while they danced in rhythm to the music.

He couldn't describe what exactly those weird feelings were.

He felt so warm around Ardyn. He felt so safe and protected. There was a little longing involved too; longing for those amber eyes to only look at him. This kind of possessiveness which he’d never felt before.

_'I... I shouldn't feel like this. This is weird. This is... wrong.'_

Noctis’ mind began to clash with his heart and they contradicted each other. That hesitation nearly made Noctis step falter but Ardyn quickly made some manoeuvre to save their dance. He cupped Noctis face gently and looked deep into his blue eyes.

“Don’t think about anything else. Hear for what your heart desires. _Don’t deny what you feel anymore._ ”

It felt like a strong mantra. Noctis nodded his head silently, ignoring his brain and letting his body move by itself. Ardyn kept guiding his young companion’s steps carefully. The judges started to inspect all of their dance movements. Aranea looked a bit dazed with how great Ardyn and Noctis dance performance was.

“Look at the third couple. Their dance steps begin to look more and more harmonized and perfectly fit with each other. It's kind of dreamy don’t you think?”

“Yes, I agree. It even gives me a muse for a new recipe.” Ignis tipped his glasses. And Gentiana began to smile.

“They have this unspoken chemistry. I can feel it.” The black haired woman then opened her emerald eyes slowly. She took the pen into her hand and wrote her score.

“That red haired man is really adorable with his partner. His feelings are so deep that his partner soon will realize it. Somehow, there’s a longing too in that young man’s blue eyes, even though his mind still denies it.”

“Your hunch is always right, Gentiana. Let us see how they develop their feelings then. It will be interesting.” Aranea smirked with anticipation.

The dance music has stopped. The second segment finally finished. Noctis came back to his senses and then took a step backward, releasing his hold on Ardyn. He didn’t dare to meet those amber eyes. His heart was still beating like crazy.

“It’s finally over.” He cleared his throat, trying not to sound nervous but failing miserably. Ardyn just smiled weakly.

“Yes, let’s just hope the judges are humble enough to give us a good score.”

.

.

=====

“And yeah it's that fucking old man again, of course.”

Noctis gritted his teeth with the final result. Iedolas’ team got the highest score again in the second segment. Noctis’ team was following closely behind having scored second place. The couple in the last place had already left this time around.

“Manners, Noct. Respect your elders, please.” Ardyn sighed heavily. “At least our score is near tie with Iedolas. He got 80 and we got 75. We still have two more segments left. Our victory isn’t that far away.”

“I guess.” Noctis rubbed at the back of his neck, looking to the side. “Um, thank you for… this... I mean, because of you, we got the second place in that dance segment. You have my gratitude. I can’t imagine what would have happened if you hadn’t been there to guide me, Ardyn.”

“And you’re a great dancer too. I’m impressed.” Noctis looked a little shy and nervous. It made him rather cute for a twenty five year old guy. Ardyn smirked, enjoying that rare sight.

“The pleasure is mine, Noct.”

“So what kind of game is in segment three? I hope it isn’t too crazy though.” Noctis tried to change the topic before the situation became even more awkward between them.

“Well, who knows?” Ardyn shrugged. “According to the pattern of this program, I think the next game will require all candidates to be more and more intimate with their partners than the previous segments.”

“Oh god, I think you’re right.” Noctis groaned in dismay. “I hope my father isn’t watching this right now.”

“Aw, come on, Noct. This isn’t that bad. If you win the prize, your father would be proud of you.” Noctis rolled his eyes at that.

“Yeah, if we win of course..!”

“That's why we must win no matter what. There is no turning back now. ‘For fifty thousand dollars’.” Ardyn, smirking wide, offered his hand for a handshake with Noctis. His young companion stared at his hand for a moment before nodding his head and shaking Ardyn’s hand.

“Yeah, for fifty thousand dollars.”

_All hail fifty thousand dollars!_

.

.

=====

_"For fifty thousand dollars... my ass!"_

Noctis screamed in frustration the moment of the third segment had finally been announced. He had been prepared for the worst, but actually, it was worse than his expectation.

“Please, anything but this. THIS.” Noctis pulled at his raven hair, his gaze pleading with the red haired man to tell him it was a joke. Ardyn shook his head with that exaggerated reaction.

“Calm down, Noct. It’s just a _kiss_ -”

“It's just a kiss. A freaking **KISS**.” Noctis eyes widened in disbelief and horror. “They told us just a moment ago to make out in front of everyone there and it’s also broadcasted live! Are they losing their mind?! What if there are kids who watch this!?”

“Well, this show is restricted to adult viewers only for a reason.” Ardyn shrugged.

“This is bullshit!” Noctis groaned “What about my dad? He will be getting a heart attack for sure!” the raven haired man looked so pale. He looked like he was seeing the end of the world.

“How about this, you call him yourself, or a close friend? To prevent your Daddy dearest from watching this show, just to make sure?” suggested Ardyn. Noctis watched the older man with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

“Hey, you’re right. I could call Gladio.” Noctis quickly took his phone from his pocket and made a call to Gladio, his father’s bodyguard.

“Yes, Noct?”

“Gladio, are you with my dad now? How is he doing?”

“He is in his office right now. What’s wrong?” Noctis felt a bit glad to hear that.

“No matter what, don’t let him watch TV today please. Or at least, don’t let him watch the new reality show in channel 15. Please, prevent him at any cost.”

“Why?” Gladio asked, extremely confused.

“Just, don’t let him watch, okay? I’ll tell you later. Bye!”

“Noct, wait-” Before Gladio could question him, the raven haired man closed his call and the host announced that the commercial break was over. Noctis gulped, feeling nervous. Ardyn grabbed his shoulder with a delighted expression on his handsome face.

“Are you ready for show time, Noct?” that sing song tone made Noctis stutter. Goddamn it. He couldn’t get away from this, could he?

“N-No…”

He would never be ready.

 


	3. Third Segment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘This is all just for that fucking fifty thousand dollars, isn’t it?’ Noctis reminded himself mentally. Then why was he letting those damn feelings control him? Why was he feeling so weak all of a sudden?

It was just so fucking _awkward_.

Watching people kiss each other in front of the audience made Noctis shudder, red in the face while feeling like a fucking voyeur. His turn with Ardyn would come soon and staring at Iedolas sucking face with his partner made him want to vomit. Elderly sharing heated kisses wasn’t Noctis’ thing or everyone else’s for that matter.

He wondered how those judges could do their jobs so effortlessly without feeling disgusted.

“This is rather disgusting. I can’t watch them anymore.”

“Don’t ever take your eyes off of them, Noct. They are our competitors. You should examine their kisses to our advantage. Keep searching for their weak points.”

“Ugh!” Noctis frowned with disgust. Ardyn chuckled lightly and turned his eyes to his companion, speaking with a rather low voice, honest curiosity lacing his words. “Have you ever kissed someone before?”

“Once, when I was ten years old, I think.” Noctis rubbed his cheek. “I remember kissing Pryna.”

“Aww, innocent kindergarden kisses, how sweet.” said Ardyn. “Pryna sounds like a beautiful girl-”

“A dog.”

“...What?”

“Actually, Pryna is a… dog.”

“...Oh.” Ardyn was speechless for a moment. He then cleared his throat and stared intently at Noctis. “So, you never kissed someone before?”

“Um… No?”

“Oh, Noct… Do you know what this means?”

“Means what?” Noctis looked so clueless. Ardyn stepped closer to him and whispered slowly in his companion’s ear.

_“I’ll be your first kiss. Is that okay for you?”_

Blue eyes widened in shock. Noctis felt his heart beat fast enough to jump out his chest. He never thought about this before. He never thought about his love life, let alone kissing someone. He never dreamed that his first kiss will be stolen by a man like Ardyn. He knows this was all just an act for them. It was no different from acting in a movie.

But, even if this was all just an act, this was going to be a real kiss, lips on lips and all. They were really going to kiss each other. It would be Noctis’ first experience in kissing someone full on the lips. In a reality TV show.

But, he didn’t have any choices, did he?

“I don’t mind, as long as we can be the winner for doing this, for fifty thousand dollars.” Noctis gulped, not sure about his own words. He turned away his eyes from Ardyn. His face looked a little red. Ardyn smirked widely and cupped Noctis’ face with his hands.

“For fifty thousand dollars, indeed. Don’t worry, my dear Noctis. I’ll be gentle with you. It's your first after all.”

Noctis blushed heavily at the words. This sounded so wrong. Without any context, someone would probably think Ardyn was going to take Noctis’ virginity. Noctis wondered why his companion liked to tease him so much.

The seducing tone wasn’t helping at all.

“Finally, it’s time for team Noctis-Ardyn! Give a loud applause to them!” the host announced them.

“Shit! It's our turn already?” Noctis gritted his teeth, trying to control his rising nervousness. There’s one chair there, like for the other candidates. Noctis would sit on it and wait for Ardyn to kiss him. Shit! It’s gonna be so awkward. Noctis buried his head in his hands. He took a deep breath and began to sit down on the chair.

Ardyn is standing close in front of him. His amber eyes were gazing at him intently again, perfectly acting his charming self. The whole audience now looked at their direction. The stage was hulled in silence, the tension making it feel more eerie than romantic. Noctis wanted to laugh in irony. As much as he hated to admit it, he really needed to hug someone to calm his shivering body.

But he couldn’t hug Ardyn now in this damned chair. It's the rule of the game.

“Relax, Noct. You look like a deer caught in the headlights.”

A weak smile formed on Noctis’ face. “It’s my first kiss after all.”

Some people gasped hearing that. The judges even looked surprised at his admittance and were now waiting with anticipation like the audience.

“I can’t believe this will be his first kiss. Who knew that attractive brat is still a virgin.” Aranea whispered excited. Gentiana just smiled. 

“He isn’t lying. That young man speaks the truth.” She said.

“It will be interesting to see how this turns out.” said Ignis with his tenebrean accent. Their eyes looked at the sight intently, prepared for their judge and score.

Ardyn knew how scared and nervous Noctis was. That poor boy needed a warm hug. He began with grabbing his young companion’s shoulder and closing the distance between them. Amber and blue eyes were staring at each other in silence. His fingers cupped Noctis’ face gently.

“Don't be afraid of me.”

Ardyn whispered, his soft tone like a calming mantra to Noctis. The raven haired man nodded his head slowly and then his blue eyes finally closed, allowing Ardyn to take his first kiss.

The kiss was gentle, as the man promised him it would be. Ardyn only presses a light kiss on Noctis’ lips carefully. He waited for his companion to relax a little bit before he parted from Noct’s lips, before he dove in again, kissing him with more intensity.

“I…” Noctis’ mind went blank for a moment. The way Ardyn kissed him, careful of how he reacted to them, seemingly knowing how to make him react to it, made his heart beat rapidly. Those weird feelings were flooding his mind and body again. Noctis’ strangely wanted more. He wanted more of those fingers now slipping into the short strands of his hair, holding onto him while they kissed. He wanted to feel more of the older man’s lips on his. Surprisingly, it’s Noctis’ turn now to take the initiative and press his own lips to Ardyn’s.

That’s the clue for Ardyn to make more bold moves.

Noctis gasped as Ardyn deepened their kiss. His mouth slightly parted of its own volition, their tongues finally clashing with each other. He felt like a jolt of electricity was flooding into his blood as his body began to feel hot. He wrapped his arms around Ardyn’s neck, pulled the older man closer to him. It was intoxicating. Noctis had never felt this kind of pleasure before. He’d never thought kissing could be this good.

He felt like he was addicted to it already and wanted more of this feeling.

 _“...S-Shit.”_ Noctis moaned, his blue eyes darkened with desire. His breath was heavy, as he gasped for air in between their kisses. Ecstasy coursed through his veins like liquid fire. It was Ardyn who could make him feel this good. Ardyn who could make him writhe in hunger, wanting for more.

This was bad. He shouldn’t feel like this. He didn't swing that way, did he? Why did he enjoy this then, why the more he gets closer to Ardyn, the more he didn’t want to be away from this man?

He only ever felt this way with Ardyn, not with any other man or woman. Only Ardyn, only with the red haired man in front of him now.

He didn’t want to be away from this man. He feels hungry. Starving for his warmth, starving for these affections bestowed upon him; Seeking for these amber eyes to see only him; Wanting for his touch on his skin and his deep voice to listen to.

It’s slipping beyond their control now as the two men were seemingly lost inside their intimate touch. Ardyn began to growl as he stopped their kiss quickly and whispered inside Noctis’ ear with a hoarse voice:

“You make me lose my mind, Noct. You’re so tempting, I can’t even control myself. _You love this, don’t you?_ ”

“...Y-Yes.”

The other’s hot breath on his ear shell made Noctis shudder. Yes. He couldn’t deny this anymore. He couldn’t deny those feelings. To hell with his brain and logic, he thought. To hell with all of this bullshit of a reality show. To hell with fifty thousand dollars, he wanted Ardyn. He wanted Ardyn so bad that he felt all of his body aching and screaming at the same time. It's such a painful longing, Noctis couldn’t bear it any longer.

He was crushing his lips to Ardyn’s lips again, kissing him thoroughly. He no longer cared about those strangers seeing them. Didn’t care if the whole world was gazing at them. They knew that after their kiss had ended, they will be back into reality again. Their brain will start working again and the logic will deny all of those feelings.

Before that happened, just let them savour all of these sensations for one more time. Just let them burn these memories deep inside their hearts.

Just let them cherish this moment as long as it lasts.

_“You’re so beautiful, Noct…”_

Noctis looked so dazed out. Their lips parted slowly and they could feel their rapid heartbeat and gasped for air. Their kiss was so intense that it made Ardyn parting them again to breathe. Their knees trembled and Noctis was suddenly glad for the seat. Their faces both were flushed red.

Noctis’ fingers began caressing Ardyn’s face gently. This close, he could see how handsome his partner was. His breath hitched when Ardyn slowly licked his finger into his mouth. Damn, this was so beautifully erotic. Ardyn really was the sexiest and hottest human alive in this moment and it was driving Noctis crazy.

“Fantastic! You two have done a great job!”

Gentiana was giving a standing applause. The other two judges were following her example and then the whole audience roared with loud applause. Noctis stiffened and pushed Ardyn away from him escaping his hold. His face turned a flaming red. He looked down at his feet, biting his bottom lip shyly.

He felt like his heart was near exploding.

Ardyn just tipped his fedora down to his chest and bowed politely as if he had done an impressive show. All the people on stage looked in awe and with admiration for him and Noctis. The red haired man then wrapped his arms around Noctis shoulder and pulled his young companion close to him like a lover.

He kissed Noctis’ forehead lovingly and the young man’s breath hitched.

“That is so beautiful. I’ve never seen a more beautiful kiss in my life. I even cried a little, damn it. This is just so good.” Aranea wiped her tears. “I can even feel the hidden love between you two, you know. It looks like you two are soulmates who finally found each other.”

Soulmates? Love? Was that true?

Noctis couldn’t answer that. But his heart couldn’t deny those feelings anymore. He felt them, these foreign feelings that flooded his body and mind when he saw those beautiful amber eyes. He couldn’t deny how captivating Ardyn’s eyes were. His strong hold on him. His loving kisses. It's warming his heart. It’s making him long for the older man.

But something bothered Noctis.

What if all of this was just an act to Ardyn and him? Noctis even said it himself that everything they do would just be an act and not even real. Everything they do was just for money.

 _‘This is all just for that fucking fifty thousand dollars, isn’t it?’_ Noctis reminded himself mentally. Then why was he letting those damn feelings control him? Why was he feeling so weak all of a sudden?

He gritted his teeth. He had enough of this game.

Noctis felt rather empty when the judges announced their score to the audience. He and Ardyn won the third segment with the highest score of all. He felt so meaningless right now. His victory meant nothing to him. His blue eyes just stared ahead with bitter emotion. One more segment left and all of this would finally be over and done with. 

.

.

=====

“One more segment and the game will be over.” 

Ardyn looked surprised at Noct’s harsh tone. They’re backstage again, waiting for the second commercial break to be over. Noctis was glad there were only the two of them backstage. He didn’t want other people see his conflict with Ardyn right now.

“Noct, what’s wrong?” Ardyn was confused with the sudden change of his companion’s behaviour. “We just won the third segment. Aren’t you happy with this?”

“Happy? Yeah, I’m so happy right now, you have no idea.” said Noctis with a hint of sarcasm. He tried to fake his smile and succeeded as Ardyn seemingly didn’t notice the hidden anger in his younger companion.

“That was impressive, Noct. I believe that together with you, we can win the last segment and win the money. _All hail fifty thousand dollars._ ” Ardyn laughed at his own joke. A wide smile formed on the older man’s face. He looked so content, dreaming of the prize in their arm’s reach. Noctis wanted to laugh at the irony of it all.

Win. Win and win. Yeah, all of this bullshit was just a game wasn’t it? All of those foreign feelings were meaningless in light of the situation. All of the affectionate touches and kisses. All of it were just a fake act. **_FAKE_**.

Ardyn was _toying_ with him, _toying with his heart._

That red haired man was such a manipulative bastard, wasn’t he? Bowing down in front of audience as if all of this were just a cheap theatrical show to him? He will never care about Noctis’ feelings for him. The older man was just using him so that he could win this fucking game. Noctis was just a puppet in his eyes. A mere puppet used in this show by Ardyn.

All of this was just for that fucking _fifty thousand dollars._ No more and no less.

Noctis clenched his fist and his blue eyes glared sharply at Ardyn. “This is all just a fucking game to you isn’t it? You love to humiliate me in front of people like this, huh? Such an impressive act you have done there.” He spat.

“What the hell did you just say?!” Ardyn watched in disbelief. He didn’t think that Noctis would think of him like that.

“Just stop that damned act! I’ve had enough of it!” Noctis’ voice rose with every word. That's the very moment Ardyn felt the most painful heartbreak in his life. He can’t believe his beloved companion would say such harsh words to him. After all they’ve gone through together.

“Act? It’s just an act... you say?”

Amber eyes widen in pain and betrayal. He clenched his fist in rage. “After all I’ve done, you still think of it as merely a cheap act, Noct? You think I’m that low? You think you could toy with my heart like this?”

A painful laugh escaped from Ardyn’s mouth. He shook his head with a resigned expression. Noctis looked on in shock when those darkened amber eyes stared sharply at him with tears threatening to fall.

“Fine then! Just do as you wish, to hell with those fifty thousand dollars. You can win them and take all of the fucking money for yourself. I don’t give a shit anymore.”

Shaking with emotion, Ardyn grabbed Noctis’ face and crushed their mouths together in an angry harsh kiss. Blue eyes were wide in shock when Ardyn coaxed his tongue into a dance and bit at his bottom lip. Noctis flinched in pain. He could feel the blood trickle down his chin. And those amber eyes were still staring at him with pain.

“Just so you know, my feelings for you aren’t fake! I fell in love with you, the first time I saw these blue eyes of yours! Now, I don’t care if you don't believe me. If you don’t want my presence anymore, fine then. Just finish this damn game and move on. Just pretend this never happened between us.”

Noctis could feel his heart shatter as he heard those words, spat bitterly at him. Before he can say anything or see those tears flowing down from amber eyes, Ardyn quickly turned his back on him coldly and left him alone.

A great sob escaped Noctis as he felt tears stream down from his blue eyes. His heart ached with pain. Damn it. He made a big mistake. The realization comes late. He could feel it. Those feelings were no longer foreign to him now.

He finally knew what these feelings are.

_‘I really... love him.’_


	4. Final Segment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What will you do with those fifty thousand dollars?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter. At last, Thank you so much to NocturnalFriend for beta reading this fic. You're the best!

‘I shouldn’t have said those harsh things to him.’

Noctis eyes swam with regret as he stared unseeingly ahead. He had hurt Ardyn’s feelings. He didn’t mean to hurt the older man, but he just felt so insecure about their relationship. He feared that he was just a mere toy in Ardyn’s eyes. Deep down he feared that the older man was only using him for his own gain.

Noctis feared that his growing feelings for the older man were meaningless in the end.

Most of all, he feared that when Ardyn found out about his feelings for him, his companion would only laugh at him since he’d been the one to reject Ardyn’s advances. _He didn't swing that way, he’d proclaimed_. Tch. Noctis gritted his teeth, angry at his own ignorant past self now. He basically dug his own grave with those words, didn’t he?

And now, since he knew about Ardyn’s feelings for him, he felt like a jerk. As he saw those amber eyes gaze at him with pain, he felt like he quite deserved a punch to the face.

‘Damn it! I’m so stupid.’ Noctis clenched his fist, fingernails leaving crescent shaped marks on his palms. He should apologize to Ardyn immediately. He didn’t deserve to be treated like this. Ardyn had done everything he’d asked him of. He guided him, had been nothing but gentle with him. He’d tried his best to stay polite and to make Noctis feel comfortable around him.

Romantic feelings aside, he really cared about Noctis, even though he thought that those feelings were never going to get reciprocated.

His bottom lip looked a bit swollen now. It still hurt, but that pain was nothing compared to how broken Ardyn was probably feeling right now. Noctis knew that Ardyn’s anger stemmed from Noctis’ own mixed signals and he merely bit his bottom lip to show Noctis that he’s hurting. Hurting from Noctis’ harsh words.

Having made up his mind, he started to walk around the backstage, looking for his older partner. His heart was beating fast, like a hummingbird’s wings, as he found the older man calmly sipping a drink while sitting in the plastic chair near Iedolas and Sylva. Still, he looked so alone, despite having company. The sight stood in stark contrast to how romantic Iedolas was while having a chat with his beloved partner Sylva.

“Ardyn.” Noctis hesitantly called his companion’s name, voice weak.

Those amber eyes finally turned to him and the usual smirk formed on his handsome face. He looked so calm. Eerily calm even. It was like nothing had ever happened between them.

“Oh, hello there, Noctis! Come here quick. One minute left until the commercial break is over, _my boy.”_ Noctis froze completely, like lightning had struck him. It wasn’t how Ardyn had spoken to him, no. Ardyn’s voice was calm. It was what Ardyn had called him.

 _My boy_.

He called him my boy, like at their first meeting. Not calling him _Noct, but Noctis. Creating distance._

‘He must be furious with me.’ Noctis could’ve slapped himself. After all, this was his own fault, wasn’t it? He wanted to apologize, but privately and not in this place of course, where all of those TV crews and even Iedolas could hear him. It seemed Ardyn chose to sit in the middle of them to avoid Noctis seeking a private talk with him.

‘He doesn’t even allows me a chance to talk with him alone. Fine then! Don’t think you can get away from me forever.’

Once Noctis was determined to apologize, he’d find his way to do it. Ardyn had no idea how hard headed and stubborn Noctis could be. If Ardyn’s calm behaviour was another fake act, Noctis would break right through it to face Ardyn’s real state of mind very soon.

The commercial break was over. Noctis could hear the host’s voice through a microphone and a loud applause from the audience. It's a sign for all the remaining candidates to show up on stage. Only Iedolas and his partner remained with them. It would be their last battle. The elderly couple was first to walk hand in hand to the center of the stage.

Ardyn walked towards Noctis and offered his hand to him. “Let’s end this game, just like you want it to.”

Even behind the cold smirk and calm behaviour, Noctis detected the bitterness in his tone It made Noctis heart ache hearing that.  

“It’s far from over.” whispered Noctis, his crystal blue eyes softening with heavy regret. Ardyn’s amber eyes widened in shock as his younger companion held his hand to his cheek and kissed it lovingly. He fixed his gaze on the younger man, but didn’t word his confusion.

They then entered the stage together, holding hands like Iedolas and his partner as if the whole act were already scripted.

.

.

=====  

“Ladies and gentlemen, finally we will enter the last segment of this show. Between the two teams, who will be the winner and get fifty thousand dollars?”

The audience roared in excitement. Noctis’ own euphoria wasn’t as jubilant, with his mind wandering somewhere else. He wondered, what would happen between him and Ardyn once this game was over? Would he still get to see the older man? Would they really walk away and move on like nothing had ever happened between them?

No. Noctis didn't want that.

Those fifty thousand dollars meant nothing to him now. He didn't want to win this fucking game. None of it mattered anymore. He only wanted to win Ardyn’s heart. He wanted to always be with the red haired man. After all, he finally found his love, his true love. His life didn’t feel empty anymore when he saw those breath taking amber eyes stare at him like they looked deep into his soul.

He wouldn’t let Ardyn run away from him.

His blue eyes turned to see Ardyn beside him. The older man was standing with an unreadable expression on his face. He looked stiff and rather cold. He was no longer smirking or speaking with his teasing undertone like he’d before. He just kept silent, eyes staring at the audience in apparent boredom and not really excited at all.

Maybe, he was feeling what Noctis felt right now.

Everything was meaningless. Those thoughts of victory and money had fled their minds and didn’t satisfy them anymore. They felt like puppets, here to satisfy the audience, with their own feelings as a sacrifice.

The thought made him tighten his hold on Ardyn’s hand. Ardyn, surprisingly, returned the gesture warmly and those golden amber eyes were looking at him in silence, finally. They could’ve just stared at each other without words, because in this single moment, they could feel it.

How hurt and deep those longing feelings were.

‘I’ll prove it to you. How precious you are to me compared to that useless fucking fifty thousand dollars.’ Noctis vowed to himself mentally. He could see a desperate, hopeful longing behind those cold amber eyes. He could see how deep the older man felt for him. He couldn’t hide it behind his cold facade anymore, because Noctis also felt exactly the same way. He held the same unbearable longing for Ardyn.

The last segment was announced. The host began explaining the rules of the last game to the audience and the candidates.

“The last segment is called ‘catch your love’. It requires a good cooperation between the candidates and their respective partners. All candidates will start at point A. They must search for a big red box between those hundreds of colourful balls inside the pool. That red box will contain a paper with a secret question and a pen inside. After they found the box, all candidates rush to point B where their respective partners will be waiting for them.”

Noctis turned his eyes to the center of the stage. He frowned when he saw two big cages with stylized ornamental bars, towering over the candidates. There were two men who became some sort of guardians of the cages. The cages’ doors were opened and Noctis saw a big timer on top of the cages.

“Arriving at point B, you must give your red box to your partner. After that, all candidates and their respective partners must rush back to the cages as quickly as possible before the timer runs out and the cage doors close. It won’t be enough for just one of you to get to the cage, you both have to be inside when the doors close.”

The host began explaining the next step in his extremely exaggerated tone. “And after that, inside the cages, your partners need to write their answer for the secret question on the piece of paper from the red box and give it to the guardian beside them. The candidates will be given one question. If your answers match perfectly with what your partner wrote, the cage then can finally be opened and you two become the winners.”

“Damn. It's rather complicated, isn’t it?” Noctis bit his bottom lip hesitantly. He didn’t think the last segment would be as simple as the previous segments. Thank god, it didn’t contain some crazy requirement like before, but this last segment was definitely not that easy.

“Well, the prize is fifty thousand dollars. Of course it will never be easy, my boy.” Ardyn finally spoke. The older man smirked weakly and stared at Noctis with resolute determination. “Let’s just do this and all of this tiresome journey will finally be over.”

Before the older man could walk towards point B, Noctis suddenly grabbed his companion’s hand. It made Ardyn stop in his tracks. His blue eyes blazing, Noctis gazed intently at him.

“I don't intend to win the money. I intend to win something else, something so much more worth and that’s **_you, Ardyn_ **.”

This bold statement surprised Ardyn. Noctis stared at him with so much faith and endless longing. It's a challenge. It’s the biggest and hardest challenge in Ardyn’s life. Someone is gonna win him. Win his heart. And it’s Noctis who’s challenged him. This man who could make Ardyn lose control over himself. His younger companion wasn’t ever failing to surprise him, was he?

The older man then smirked, amber eyes darkening in challenge.  

“Prove it then.”

.

.

=====

“Goddammit!” Noctis grunted, in an uncomfortable position after he’d tried to dive in between all of these balls. The pool was deeper than he thought.

“In the name of diamond weapon! Curse you for making me do this!” grunted Iedolas, fuming. Noctis felt sympathetic looking at the older man who was struggling with rapid breath because of a lack of air.

“This game is too cruel for elderly though.” Noctis cursed at whoever implemented this ridiculous part of the game. With all of his might, he dove deeper below and finally found what he had been searching for.

“Finally, I got that fucking red box!” He grabbed it fast and quickly rose from the pool. From the corner of his eyes, he could still see Iedolas struggling in search of his box.  

‘I need to get to Ardyn quickly and give the box to him before the time is running out.’ he thought. After he succeeded in escaping the pools his blue eyes widened in shock as he saw how many obstacles were in his way to point B.

“What the hell is this?! Did they decide halfway through to make it some kind of Ninja Warrior show!?” Noctis asked in horror as he saw some box of Styrofoam and a huge balloon along his way. There were ropes and a high wall to be climbed, and there was a very small and very narrow corridor too. Much too small to enter it even, he thought.

Noctis could only stare in horror.  

“How am I supposed to even go through this bullshit?” He spat between clenched teeth. All of this, just, because of some fucking, fifty thousand dollars? To hell with them! Maybe Noctis would win this game and then he’d burn all this cursed money, reducing it to ashes. Maybe invite Ardyn too, to roast marshmallows over the flames.

Yes. That sounded like a good plan.

.

.

=====  

Ardyn was waiting for Noctis far away at point B. He could see how much his young companion was struggling on his way. He flinched as he watched Noctis fall from the wall he had tried to climb. He worried about the young man. It was easy to spot the tiredness of the other and just how fed up he was with the whole show.

“This reality show is just stupid. I’ll never join in this bullshit again.” cursed Ardyn while he clenched his fist, irritated. If it hadn’t been due to his brother Somnus, who’d dared him to join this, Ardyn would’ve never thought of joining this circus in the first place.

His situation wasn’t so different from Noctis’ actually. They’d both entered this competition against their better judgement, having been persuaded to by their closest friend or close relative. Ardyn had been actually aware of the nature of this reality show. He knew this reality show was for finding your soulmate. At first, his goal had been to win the money. He didn’t care about soulmates, thinking such notions were bullshit and all. But, the first time he saw Noctis, he knew that the money wasn’t his priority anymore.

Those crystal blue eyes were a gazillion more beautiful than fifty thousand dollars.

And watching Noctis struggle to reach him despite gaining some injuries for it like that made his heart ache. Having had enough of this, he approached the host and tried to make a suggestion. “Apologize for my sudden interruption but, isn’t it a bit unwise for Mr. Iedolas to go through the same obstacle course as Noctis? I am quite worried about his wellbeing.”

The host turned his eyes towards a coughing Iedolas. The old man had finally gotten to his own red box, but not in good enough condition to go through the obstacles like Noctis. And he definitely couldn’t climb that high wall.

Ardyn smirked in satisfaction as he saw the host and the three judges discuss the matter seriously now. It didn’t take long before all of them nodded and then the host began addressing him again.  

“Thank you for your suggestion, Mr. Izunia. For the sake of safety, we will make an exception for Mr. Aldercapt. He can walk through to point B without passing the obstacle course. For the sake of fairness, Mr. Caelum can go to point B without climbing the wall. We’ll make a big revision of this last segment in the next episode. Your constructive criticism means a lot to us.”

Noctis felt enormously relieved to hear that. He was also glad to know that Ardyn was trying to save him from all the trouble. He rushed to point B in a hobbling walk. Ardyn looked at him worriedly and rushed to his companion’s side.

“Noct! Are you okay?” Ardyn quickly held Noctis as the other’s knees gave out under him. The older man wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him steadily. Noctis was gasping for air. A weak smile formed on his face, hair wet with sweat.

“You finally called me... _Noct_ again.” He stated softly, disbelieving.

Ardyn’s breath hitched hearing that. He then shook his head fondly and gazed softly at Noctis. “You foolish, stubborn, young boy! You had me so worried…”

“Don’t worry then, I’m fine.” said Noctis and grinned cheekily. The sound of the timer startled them. Noctis’ blue eyes widened when he saw how little time they had left. Ardyn narrowed his eyes at the timer on top of the cage. “This is bad. The time is running out.”

“A-Ardyn! What the hell-” Was all Noctis stammered out, before with a swift movement, Ardyn wrapped his hands around Noctis’ back and knees to carry him bridal style. His companion stared wide eyed in shock. His face flushed a brilliant red.

“What are you doing!?” he exclaimed.

“Your feet are injured, Noct, and you obviously can no longer walk on your own. I will therefore carry you.” said Ardyn with an affectionate glance. Noctis looked away from his gaze, flustered and suddenly shy.

“You really love to treat me like a princess, don’t you?”

“You’re not a princess. You’re my beloved little prince.” That deep voice, to hear it again directed at him, made Noctis’ heartbeat race rapidly. After all of Noctis’ distrust at the older man, he still cared about Noctis. He was always thinking about his young companion first.

“Hold on tight.” Ardyn warned him.

Noctis wrapped his arms around the older man’s neck, holding on to him tightly. Ardyn rushed towards the cage with Iedolas and Sylva following close behind. Just a little more and this hellish game would finally be over.  

.

.

=====

_“What will you do with those fifty thousand dollars?”_

That final question made Noctis pause. They’d finally reached the last part of the game. His answer would determine the winner. The audience was watching them in anticipation with the show nearing its climax.

_“I will use all of it to make Sylva happy.”_

He still remembered Iedolas’ answer. And then the cage which trapped Sylva in it had opened. The elderly couple had ultimately wished the same thing since the older woman wrote that her most important person was Iedolas and she wanted to be with him, always.  

Noctis had just smiled at seeing that. He was sure that Iedolas was going to win those fifty thousand dollars. Their chemistry was strong from the very first time they met until the end of the segment.

His blue eyes then turned toward the cage in front of him. He couldn’t see Ardyn inside since the cage was covered with a huge curtain. But somehow, he could feel the older man waiting for him, waiting for his answer. He was waiting for Noctis to free him from the cage. Waiting for the younger man to let him out and win his heart.

Noctis wasn’t a romantic person. He was blunt and a very simple man, compared to how complex Ardyn could be and how charming the way the older man was. Noctis was just an awkward young man with a lot less manners than Ardyn, but he always stayed true to his heart. It's what made him proud of himself.

“Before I answer this question,” he began, speaking to everyone in the room. “I want to tell you guys about my main reason for joining this reality show. Actually, I’ve been pranked by my best friend. I’ve been tricked to think that 'Catch your Fish’ was a fishing competition. That's why I dressed up this way. Plain T-Shirt and fishing hat here.”

Everyone began laughing hearing that. All three judges and the host couldn’t hold back their amused smile.

“And then I met Ardyn, who at first honestly creeped me out. He made me uncomfortable and I really wanted to get out of this show. I didn’t intend to search for a soulmate or lover here. But he tempted me with fifty thousand dollars. Who wouldn't want that money, right?” Noctis chuckled along with the audience at his words. The three judges nodded, smiling softly in understanding.

“After so many things we had to do together in this reality show, I began to realize how precious my partner is. After all the ups and downs we’ve been through here, I realized that what I really want is not those fifty thousand dollars. What I want had already been beside me the whole time.”

“Aww…” some of the audience made, nearly crying at Noctis’ sweet confession. The young man had won them over with his bravery at the end. Ardyn was smiling happily behind the curtains, having heard every word.

‘That foolish boy never fails to surprise me, does he?’ Ardyn shook his head with that thought, knowing he would have wanted it any other way.

“And about those fifty thousand dollars…” Noctis was silent for a moment to take a deep breath and began speaking again with determination in his blue eyes.

“My answer is rather simple, actually. When I get this money, I want to take my partner Ardyn with me, travelling around the world. I want to take him to every fishing spot in the world. I hope he enjoys fishing as much as I do.”

“Why do you want to take him fishing, young man?” asked Aranea, still curious. Noctis smiled widely.

“Why I want to take him fishing with me? Because I love fishing! I want to do something that I love with him. I want to share my happiness with him. I want to make him happy, always, because, I truly love him.”

A loud standing applause flooded the entire stage. All three judges nodded their head, proud of Noctis for his honesty. “You’re really brave, Noctis.” said Gentiana with a loud applause and admiration. Aranea wiped her tears, feeling touched. “You’re such a sweet brat, you know that?” she sobbed while smiling at him.

Noctis blushed, not comfortable with all those compliments. His blue eyes turned toward the curtain.

“Damn. As much as I hate to admit it, it seems that I love you even more than fishing! Are you happy now, old man!? I know you can hear me in there!”

The huge curtain finally lifted. At the same moment, the cage guardian began to show the paper in his hand to all people on the stage, on which Ardyn wrote a question, for Noctis. Seeing the question made Noctis’ blue eyes widen in disbelief. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes as he saw Ardyn walking out of the cage.

“What’s your answer, my dear prince?”

His older partner offered his hands wide for an embrace. He smiled lovingly, waiting for Noctis’ answer. Noctis knees trembled and threatened to give way again. Tears falling down from his cheeks, his heart beating loudly in his chest, he knew his answer. Before Ardyn could step forward, he ran as fast as he could and wrapped his hands around Ardyn’s shoulders, embracing him tightly. The older man held him tightly and buried his face in Noctis raven hair.  

_“Yes, I do.”_

The answer was a sign of Noctis’ victory. Not a victory over fifty thousand dollars, but a victory over Ardyn. That young man had won his heart. He then pressed his lips to Noctis, to kiss his now new fiancé deep and lovingly. Everyone roared with loud applause seeing that sweet sight.

_“I love you, Noct…”_

Those sweet words made Noctis heart flutter. Amber eyes were staring passionately at him, gleaming in happiness. After all of this, they could finally be together for real. No more games. No more fake acts. They had won more than money, they’d found each other.  

They crushed their lips together once more in a long kiss. Unbeknown to Noctis, two men, one with blonde hair, the other a raven haired man, were watching hidden in the audience with a smile on their faces.

“Finally, my brother can get laid. You and I, we did a great job, Prompto.”

Somnus crossed his arms over his chest. He was smirking in satisfaction. Prompto just chuckled with his brand new camera in hand.

_“Mission, successful!”_


End file.
